Tell Me a Story
by Miss Maggie
Summary: A relatively short, very sweet little fic starring Videl and a young Pan. Five-year old Pan is scared by a thunderstorm and asks Videl to tell her a story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Not even a little bit. I'm just a poor high school student. ^_^  
  
Tell Me A Story  
  
Son Satan Videl stared out the window at the pouring rain, silently enjoying a few moments of blissful silence, a true rarity in this household, at least. Videl watched the rain pour on the sill, and sighed contently.  
  
She watched lightning strike in the distance, and vaguely wondered if Gohan was all right. She chuckled to herself, remembering the expression of sheer horror spread across his face when she said she needed a gallon of milk, or she would not be held responsible for breakfast in the morning. At the very thought of not being able to eat in the morning, Gohan had fled from the house to fulfill Videl's errand, promising to be back shortly.  
  
Suddenly, thunder crashed, so loudly that Videl jumped in her seat. She froze for a few moments, listening to hear if Pan had woken up, and upon hearing silence, had returned to gazing out the window, at the rain. Mere seconds after she had done so, she heard quiet footsteps pit-patter along the floor. Videl turned away from the window, and found herself face-to- face with her young daughter, who, dressed in her favorite pajamas, was clutching her stuffed bear tightly and shivering.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan?" Videl asked, looking at her five-year old with concern spread across her face.  
  
Wordlessly, Pan climbed into her mother's lap, and once she was comfortable, she finally spoke. "Mommy, the 'torm woke me up."  
  
"It's okay, Pan, the storm won't hurt you," Videl tried to soothe the girl, holding her tightly in her lap.  
  
"I know, Mommy," Pan tried to sound brave, but her words had come out quivering slightly. Another blast of thunder burst through the air, and Pan fearfully burrowed her face into her mother's chest.  
  
Videl quietly rocked her daughter, and tried to calm the sleepy, frightened little girl.  
  
After a few minutes, Pan removed her head from her mother's chest, and looked at her mother. "Tell me a story, Mommy?"  
  
"Pan, I don't know."  
  
"Please?" Pan looked at the mother pleadingly. "Then I won't be so scared."  
  
"Well, all right, Pan," Videl adjusted Pan more comfortably in her lap, and started to make up a story for her.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a girl named."  
  
"Videl?" suggested Pan helpfully.  
  
"Videl. And Videl was a strong fighter, brave and loyal. She lived in a palace, with her loyal friends."  
  
"Pan and Bura!" chimed in Pan.  
  
Videl smiled, "Pan, are you going to let me tell the story or not?"  
  
Pan quickly shut her mouth, and clutched her teddy bear tighter, waiting for her mom to continue.  
  
"Now, Pan and Bura, Videl's loyal friends, were planning a surprise for Videl."  
  
"A party?" asked Pan quietly.  
  
"Yes, a fantastic, gigantic, colossal party, with balloons, and streamers."  
  
"And cake!"  
  
"Yes, cake, too, plus lots and lots of friends."  
  
"Like Unca Krillin, and Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, Krillin, Trunks, Marron, and even Piccolo were going to come to Videl's surprise party."  
  
"Princess Videl's," corrected Pan.  
  
"Fine. Princess Videl's surprise party."  
  
"Good," Pan smiled contently. "Go on, Mommy."  
  
"On the day of Princess Videl's party, Pan kept Videl busy so that Bura could make the final preparations for the surprise party."  
  
"Prepa-what?"  
  
"So that Bura could make sure everything was ready."  
  
"Okay, so now what?"  
  
"Well, Videl was very happy to see all of her friends, and was amazed at all of the hard work Pan and Bura put into planning the party. Princess Videl was smiling and having fun, when, suddenly, her eyes fell on a mysterious person, all alone standing in the corner."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Princess Videl walked over to the young gentleman standing in the corner, all alone. She asked his name, and he told her it was Gohan."  
  
"Daddy!" Pan's face lit up brightly at having guessed who the mysterious person was correctly.  
  
"Anyway, Gohan then asked Princess Videl to dance, and together, they danced outside to the music."  
  
"Like in fairy tales?" questioned Pan.  
  
"Exactly like in fairy tales," assured Videl.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Pan. The rain was falling less violently now, and Pan was getting a little sleepy, but she just had to hear the rest of her mommy's story. She sat up a little bit straighter, and patiently waited for her mother to continue.  
  
"Together, Princess Videl and Gohan danced well into the night, lost under the stars. Everything was magical. Then a terrible person came crashing into the party, and he threatened to destroy everything."  
  
"Who was it, Mommy?"  
  
"Uh. Vegeta. He was angry and mean, and he said he must fight Goku, or he would destroy the palace!"  
  
"Poor Grandpa!" shrieked Pan, cuddling up against her mother again.  
  
"Goku was getting ready to go and beat Vegeta, but, the doors burst open, and Bulma came through them. She scolded Vegeta, and made him stop."  
  
"Go Auntie Bulma!" Pan punched a fist in the air excitedly.  
  
"So, later, when everyone had left, except for Princess Videl and Gohan, they smiled at each other and."  
  
"They fell in love and lived happily ever after?"  
  
"Exactly. Happily ever after." Videl's voice trailed off as she fell asleep.  
  
When Pan had realized that her mother had fallen asleep, she quietly climbed out of her mother's lap and ran to her room. She returned a few moments later, clutching her favorite blanket, one that Grandma Chi Chi had made for her when she was a baby. With the care of a five-year old, she wrapped her mother in the blanket, then tucked her treasured teddy bear into her mother's arms. She was just preparing to climb back into her mother's lap when she heard the door open.  
  
"I'm back!" called Gohan into the room.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" scolded Pan, with one hand poised on her hip and one finger of her other hand placed over her lips. "Mommy's sleeping."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Gohan set the milk he had been sent to fetch on the table and went to hug his daughter. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"The storm woke me, and Mommy told me a 'tory, then Mommy fell 'sleep, so I gave her Teddy and Blankie so she wouldn't be scared.  
  
Gohan then noticed Videl, sound asleep in the chair, wrapped in Pan's blanket, with Pan's toy bear placed in her arms. He smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep, too, Pan?"  
  
"Yeah, but." Pan eyed the gallon of milk on the table carefully. "Can I please have a glass of milk first, though?" She put on her best 'pretty- please' look.  
  
"All right," Gohan scooped up Pan, then grabbed the milk, and proceeded to carry both to the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy's 'tory was real good. It was about this princess, Videl, and." Pan trailed off, yawning. "Anyway, it was real good, Daddy."  
  
Fin.  
  
________________________________  
  
Author's Closing: Anyway, the whole point of this is. well, Videl is a favorite character of mine, and I like Pan as well. I haven't really seen any 'Videl bonding with Pan' fics, or, for that matter, many fics on FF.net starring Videl and Pan, so I decided to try my hand at one featuring Videl and young Pan. I think it turned out okay, as a simple little short and sweet fluffy sort of story.  
  
-Maggie 


End file.
